


Warrior

by Vaders_Apprentice



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aftermath of Possession, Aged-Up Character(s), Akuma Possession, Akuma Trauma, Childhood Sweethearts, Childhood Trauma, Crushes, Declarations Of Love, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, F/F, Falling In Love, Female Homosexuality, First Crush, First Love, Friendship/Love, Gay, Girls in Love, Hawkmoth Is A Jerk, Hawkmoth is evil, Homophobia, Homosexuality, Julerose - Freeform, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Relationship, Love, Love Confessions, Metaphors, Nightmares, No Lesbians Die, POV Lesbian Character, Possession, Post-Possession, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Secret Crush, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Sweet, Teen Crush, Trauma, True Love, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, akumas are scary, but only at the end, except not, it's really not, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaders_Apprentice/pseuds/Vaders_Apprentice
Summary: Through akumas, PTSD, and Hawkmoth turning their city into a battleground, Juleka and Rose cling tightly to the one thing that still feels real: their love.





	Warrior

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: 
> 
> One: I rated this general audiences, and I did this because, while the characters have PTSD and nightmares, I don't think anything that could be a trigger is mentioned. If I'm wrong, please let me know.
> 
> Two: These characters are two girls engaging in a committed romantic relationship. If you don't like that, please don't read it.
> 
> Three: I based this off of, and used lyrics from, a song by Beth Crowley of the same name as my title.
> 
> Four: I do not own any of this, and am doing it for entertainment purposes only.

_You fascinated me, clothed in shadows and secrecy  
The beauty of a broken angel._

Rose was never sure what exactly it was that drew her to Juleka. Maybe it was her shy smile, or her style, or the mysterious air lent by her purple hair. Whatever it was, Rose was glad in retrospect to have found her.

_I ventured carefully, afraid of what you thought I’d be,  
But pretty soon I was entangled._

Juleka knew how people viewed her. Knew how cruel people could be about her style and attitude, knew sunny pink girls never chose indrawn goths. 

_You take me by the hand,  
I question who I am…_

Rose hadn’t known she was lesbian. There’d always been a few hints, but she’d never thought about them much. Until one day, Juleka confessed. 

_Teach me how to fight, I’ll show you how to win._

Their first kiss was tentative, but they quickly became more daring, both inexperienced but daring combatants enjoying their battle.

_You’re my mortal flaw,  
And I’m your fatal sin._

People say they’re criminals, miscreants, evil-doers. That their love’s a sin. 

_Let me feel the sting, the pain, the burn under my skin_

They hold their heads high through all the persecution and pressure, for they know the torment and tribulations are a small price to pay for their love.

_Put me to the test,  
I’ll prove that I am strong_

Their defiant love is stronger than all of the challenges life can throw at them.

_Won’t let myself believe that what we feel is wrong_

Juleka’s used to prejudice, but she burns knowing she cannot protect Rose from this. Soft hearted, joyous Rose does not deserve this, none of it.

_I finally see what you knew was inside me all along ___

____

Gentle Rose and shy Juleka grow together, discovering the beauty in each other’s hearts.

____

_That behind this soft exterior lies a warrior_

____

Together they stand, battling anything seeking to take them down. Weak though they may look, they have endured akumas and the resulting trauma. 

____

_My memory refused to separate the lies from truth._

____

All they remembered after the possession was the insidious voice calling itself hawkmoth offer them what they desired, and the horrible moment when they gave in to the manipulations and everything went black and they were falling as they silently screamed.

____

_And search the past my mind created_

____

All they were left with afterwards was guilt and a few scattered fragments of terrible memories they were incapable of forgetting.

____

_I kept on pushing through, standing resolute which you in equal measure loved and hated. ___

______ _ _

Sometimes they fixated, becoming hell-bent on immersing themselves in the wisps of memory they held onto, like the echos of Hawkmoth’s voice. Each thought the other brave and imprudent, for even though they needed the distance from the painful recollections, time was something they couldn’t rush.

______ _ _

_You take me by the hand_

______ _ _

When they are spiraling out of control they reach out to each other.

______ _ _

_I’m seeing who I am_

______ _ _

They remind each other other of their love.

______ _ _

_Teach me how to fight, I’ll show you how to win_

______ _ _

They learn the ins and outs of each other’s fears.

______ _ _

_You’re my mortal flaw, and I’m your fatal sin._

______ _ _

No matter how many wounds they inflict with misused words… 

______ _ _

_Let me feel the sting, the pain, the burn under my skin_

______ _ _

… they know they will always return to each other.

______ _ _

_Put me to the test , I’ll prove that I am strong, won’t let myself believe that what we feel is wrong_

______ _ _

Through the trials and through the tests they will never part.

______ _ _

_I finally see what you knew was inside me all along_

______ _ _

They are survivors.

______ _ _

_That behind this soft exterior lies a warrior_

______ _ _

They don't look like much, but they persevere. They swear to each other that they will not let themselves fall to pieces.

______ _ _

_The pictures come to life, wake in the dead of night_

______ _ _

Nightmares plague them. But they know they cannot fall, for if one does the other will follow.

______ _ _

_Open my eyes, I must be dreaming_

______ _ _

The dreams are so real they cannot tell them from reality. But what is reality, asks Hawkmoth’s voice in their ears, if not a world each creates for themselves?

______ _ _

_Clutch my pillow tight, brace myself for the fight_

______ _ _

When they without fail come awake with tears in their eyes and screams on their lips they must cling to the only thing that’s real anymore - their love.

______ _ _

_I’ve heard that seeing is believing…_

______ _ _

They know they will never again be those innocent children who fell in love, but they will continue to endure til they heal. Perhaps not fully, but someday, they hope, those scars will be marks of pride. Proof that their minds and bodies, their souls, their love, lives on. Through the pain and through the fear, they will fight for their love. 

______ _ _

Light and dark. Sun and shadow. This is how they always been, and how they will always be. 

______ _ _

Together.

______ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> So, how'd you like it? I wrote this for two reasons. One, when I listened to that song I knew I needed to write something for it, and two, when I was recently starved for inspiration, I made a list of all my ML ships. It is my goal to write at least one fic for each ship. Please send comments, kudos, requests, whatever. I just love hearing from you people. :)


End file.
